


Bow Before The King

by smittenbritain



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borderlands, Creampie, Dom Gavin, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: He couldn’t imagine that Handsome Gav would ever willingly retire from heading Hyperion, but given how much of a public figure he was, Ryan wouldn’t be surprised if this training was more for insurance than anything else.If he could provide the comfort of knowing the company would be in good hands, though, well… Ryan couldn’t exactly turn down a promotion and damn good lay, could he?





	Bow Before The King

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I just really love Borderlands and the idea of Handsome Gav got into my head and wouldn't leave, and coupled with Ryan as Rhys?
> 
> I'm a weak, weak man.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://leftsmitteninbritain.tumblr.com)!

A gentle but firm hand pressed between Ryan’s shoulder blades, easing him down against the desk in front of him. He went willingly, the fingers of his robotic hand curling around the lip of it to brace himself as his partner stepped up behind him. Ryan wished he could see the no doubt gorgeous silhouette against the sprawling expanse of outer space beyond the window, but that would mean rising and turning, and he was already thrumming with anticipation right where he was. Another time, maybe.

Never in a million years did Ryan ever think he’d end up bent over Handsome Gav’s desk. In all the years he’d spent admiring the man’s achievements, fawning over his looks and his way with words, it had only ever passed through his fantasies - he'd never once dared to actually hope he'd be here. Like the rest of Helios, Ryan had watched Handsome Gav eagerly, hopefully, as he took control of Hyperion in the wake of the predecessor’s sudden death, and he had been one of many to happily lend what talents he possessed to building up the company in a far bigger and better way.

It was said that Handsome Gav had risen from simply being a low-ranking programmer - that he had once sat at the same desk Ryan found himself at every day, typing away and dreaming of more. He was a _hero,_ living proof that anyone could fight their way to the top despite adversity. Ryan wasn’t ashamed to admit that there were several of his motivational posters plastered on the walls of his cubicle, and they kept him going when the higher-ups leaned particularly hard on people like him.

Somehow, miraculously, Handsome Gav had picked him out from the crowd. He’d taken a liking to him, plucked him out of obscurity and promised _more._

“There you go, love,” Gavin purred, his fingers trailing down the back of Ryan’s waistcoat only to push up his dress shirt with it so he could get to bare skin. Ryan’s tie was long gone, tugged off in the middle of a heated kiss earlier and abandoned on the floor before he had been turned around. Ryan was sure that Handsome Gav himself still looked just as put together as he always did.

Then again, Ryan couldn’t really see his face. Gavin never removed his mask, not even when they got caught up like this. He hadn’t dared to ask why he wore it - nobody had; they knew it’d be foolish to try.

“Eager for it today, aren’t you, Rye?” The warm, amused coo made Ryan’s eyes close as he pressed himself against Gavin’s hips, back against his ass. He could feel the firm line of him through his tight grey jeans, and it made ache in all the best ways. “You always are, though,” Gavin continued, almost chatting to himself as he ran his hands down to Ryan’s thighs, around to pop the button on his slacks. “You take it so beautifully.”

Ryan’s slacks fell to the floor with a hiss, shoved down carelessly. There was never anything romantic about this, but Ryan wasn’t looking for gentle anyway. If he wanted soft and sweet, he was sure he could’ve found a date somewhere on Helios.

Maybe Handsome Gav wasn’t actually going to train him up to take over the company at all. Maybe he was just saying it so he could have a quick, easy fuck whenever he wanted it.

Gavin was good enough that Ryan didn’t really mind.

He didn’t have the attention to spare to think about it right now anyway.

Fingers pressed firmly between his thighs, rubbing against his dick through his boxers. Ryan gasped, his breath fogging against the polished wood of Gavin’s desk. He was wet already, a little kissing and domination enough to get him plenty worked up; Gavin withdrew his hand for a moment, only to slide it underneath his waistband seconds later. His thumb brushed against Ryan’s dick almost affectionately, though he moved lower rather than linger, allowing him to sink a finger into Ryan’s hole. Ryan’s chest shuddered as a moan rattled out of him.

 _“Good_ boy,” Gavin praised. Ryan could imagine the sly smirk on his lips. “So, so good. Always are, you're so good at taking directions, aren’t you? That’ll get you far, love.”

Gavin added another finger as he spoke, and Ryan’s legs trembled with the effort of staying upright. He always painted such a pretty picture for Ryan - he could be in a compromising position like this or sat across from him, calmly talking, and Gavin described in rich detail how he’d train him to one day take over Hyperion. He couldn’t imagine that Handsome Gav would ever willingly retire from heading Hyperion, but given how much of a public figure he was, Ryan wouldn’t be surprised if this training was more for insurance than anything else. If he could provide the comfort of knowing the company would be in good hands, though, well… Ryan couldn’t exactly turn down a promotion and damn good lay, could he?

He had always seemed so untouchable, so happy with his lot in life, but Ryan had quickly discovered that it seemed pretty lonely at the top of the food chain. Maybe Gavin actually just wanted some company.

“Today, you’re here.” Gavin’s fingers curled, pressing against all the right spots, and Ryan choked out a groan. “Tomorrow, the _throne,_ love. The keys to it all.”

It certainly was a tempting mental image. It was even better with Handsome Gav still at his side - or, well, right behind him. Gavin withdrew his hands so he could shove Ryan’s underwear down, letting it pool around his thighs, and the sound of a jingling belt made Ryan shiver.

“Did you ever think about this?” Gavin asked. Ryan was sure he’d taken himself in hand; he could hear the telltale slick sound of Gavin stroking himself to the sight of Ryan bent over his desk.

He shuddered with pleasure. “God, yes,” Ryan admitted. Handsome Gav was such a powerful, good looking figure - how could he _not_ turn up in Ryan’s thoughts, even before all of this had started?

“Fuck,” Gavin hissed behind him. “That’s hot, love. Tell me about it.”

It was hard to think straight when Gavin gripped him by the hip and pressed up against him, slowly easing into him with a lazy roll of his hips. Ryan thumped his metal hand on the desk in a fist, any words he’d formed tumbling out of him in incoherent noises, and Gavin’s hand slipped down, rubbing a thumb teasingly over his dick to make Ryan tighten up around him. He had to close his eyes; with all the sparks going off across his body, Ryan knew the distraction of his robotic eye scanning the room would be too much.

His breath was punched out of him in a gasp when Gavin’s hips firmly pressed against his ass. “I can’t hear you, love,” he murmured, his voice almost singsong as he withdrew, leaving almost no time to appreciate that first movement.

“I-” Ryan cut himself off with another grunt when Gavin rocked into him again.

He was sure that Gavin was smirking, thoroughly amused by how wrecked Ryan was already. “Yeah? Go on.”

“Thought about suckin’ you off under your desk,” Ryan admitted. The slow rhythm Gavin had fallen into left Ryan so close to demanding more, but he held his tongue for now. He knew that once they crossed that line, it’d be a quick rush to the end for both of them. Given how impatient they both were, it probably wouldn’t be a long wait anyway. “Wanted to ride you, too.”

“Next time, love,” Gavin promised. He gripped Ryan’s hips tighter, and Ryan bit the inside of his cheek when he started to speed up, one hand planted on Ryan’s shoulder to tug him back into his thrusts. He could feel the soft puffs of Gavin’s breath against the back of his neck. “God, next time, I’ll sit back in my chair and you can ride me all you like.”

Ryan shuddered at at the sincerity in those words - maybe Handsome Gav wasn’t the most forthcoming guy, but when it came to moments like this, he was starting to realise that Gavin was _always_ honest.

A sharp thrust hit just the right spot, and Ryan cried out. Behind his eyelids, there was a sharp burst of light, spilling out from the unbuttoned top of his dress shirt - the blue tattoos on his chest, leading up to his mechanical arm, were glowing, steadily increasing in intensity with each desperate movement.

 _“Yes,_ Ryan,” Gavin hissed. “Come on, love, that’s it.”

He gripped Ryan’s shoulder hard and pulled him back at the same moment he pressed deep again; the glowing stuttered and flashed back brighter than before. Ryan was glad that his eyes were squeezed shut, or he was sure he’d be dazzled by the reflection of it off of the desk - and he was already dazed enough by the way Gavin held him close, pinning their hips together for a filthy grind. Gavin’s fingers curled around his shoulder, like he wanted to touch the markings that sprawled over Ryan’s shoulder and spilled out onto his torso.

As Gavin picked up the pace again, one of his hands slipped down Ryan’s hip, circling underneath him to rub quick, firm fingers over his dick. “You close, Ryan?”

“Yeah,” Ryan gasped. He was pretty sure he heard the desk creak with the stress his robotic hand was exerting on it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. Gavin could replace it if buckled under the strain. “So close, so- _Gavin-”_

“Come on,” Gavin growled again, curling over his back now, fucking into him with short, desperate movements; he was close too, Ryan could tell from the little noises slipping out of him that he tried so hard to stifle. It was gratifying to be able to reduce Handsome Gav himself to that, even though _he_ was the one doing things to _him._

With more quick tug, Ryan hunched over the desk and muffled his groan into its beautifully polished surface, the rhythm of his hips stumbling as he rode out his peak. Pleasure flashed hot and delicious through him as his knees nearly buckled; he was held upright only by his metallic arm and Gavin’s hips pressing hard against his ass. Gavin had bitten down on his shoulder as he came too, buried deep inside Ryan and huffing against his waistcoat.

Handsome Gav didn’t linger - he never did, and Ryan didn’t expect it of him, considering that he wasn’t the romantic type. He was, however, careful to settle Ryan a little higher on the desk before he pulled out to keep him steadier on his feet, a hand resting on his ass to keep him spread as he pulled out. It was a filthy move, one that had a blush racing across Ryan’s cheeks as he felt Gavin’s stare. It didn’t surprise him too much at this point that Handsome Gav was like this; it wasn’t the first time they’d fucked, and Ryan hoped that it wouldn’t be the last.

“Bloody gorgeous,” Gavin sighed. He patted Ryan’s hip once, and then his hands slipped away, leaving him bent over the desk as he tucked himself away. There was the harsh scrape of his zipper, the jingle of his belt, and then a brief pause.

That was probably his cue. Before Ryan could get up, though, he realised that Gavin was tugging up his pants and underwear for him. He reached underneath him to button his slacks for him again, and when Ryan glanced over his shoulder, he saw that Gavin was already shooting him that sly smirk. “What?” he asked, taking the one step back he needed to drop back into his seat, lounging in it like a lazy panther.

Ryan straightened up, shifting and grimacing. “I should go clean up.”

“Oh, no, love.” Handsome Gav’s grin widened further. “If you wanna be a king, Ryan, you’ve gotta get a little messy to make it.”


End file.
